Beautiful Target
by Kulkas
Summary: Membidik. Menemukan. Menaklukkan. "Senior." / for #14SHKE #kiss RnR? :)


**Loading…**

.

.

.

Duduk selonjoran di bawah pohon rindang memang nyaman. Rumput hijau sebagai alas duduk dan ditemani segelas jus mangga. Matahari bersinar seolah tak ada hari esok. Terik sekali.

Hinata menguncir tinggi rambut ungunya. Mengumpulkan poninya kedepan dengan dua tangan, menariknya kebelakang dan menjepitnya. Udara panas membuat Hinata tak mampu berlama-lama mengurai rambutnya. Hinata menyesap jus mangganya dengan sedotan. Tenggorokannya serasa dialiri air surga. Rasa haus terbayarkan.

.

Beatiful Target

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc

Selamat membaca…  
.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut emonya bertengger manis disalah satu cabang pohon yang lumayan besar. Mengamati sesosok gadis mungil di bawahnya. Bagaimana tidak mungil. Tingginya hanya sebatas dada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengulum senyum lembut dan tipis. Memperhatikan secara seksama gerak gerik gadis di bawahnya, walau tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis ayu tersebut. Caranya menguncir rambut, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Menjepit poninya. Ah, jepitan itu. Pemuda itu mengulum senyum sekali lagi. Sepertinya, gadis itu mulai menyesap jus dalam gelas plastik itu. Bahunya sedikit terangkat, kemudian menurun lagi. Kepalanya bersender pada pohon dan sedikit mendongak. Kedua bola mata pearlnya membelalak kaget.

Pemuda itu, Sasuke Uchiha, melompat dan mendarat di depan Hinata. Membuat Hinata menarik kedua kakinya dan duduk bersila. Gaya duduk yang tidak biasa untuk seorang Hyuuga. Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dan berjongkok tepat dihadapan Hinata.

"Target tertangkap."

"Senior."

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Senior?" tanya Hinata. Memiringkan kepala ke kiri sedikit, mata mengerjap dua kali, dan sedotan yang mulai masuk ke mulutnya.

"Menangkap target," ucap Sasuke, ringan.

Beruntung sedotan itu belum masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata. Hanya saja, mulut Hinata sedikit terbuka. Membuat Sasuke gemas setengah mati.

Sasuke merebut gelas plastik berisi jus mangga dari tangan Hinata. Memasukan sedotan itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dan meyesapnya perlahan. Tidak menghiraukan Hinata yang memutar bola matanya bosan.

Mata Hinata pada akhirnya mengikuti gerak jusnya yang berkurang. Kenapa seniornya ini selalu datang saat dirinya sedang minum atau makan. Dan dengan seenaknya merebut minuman dan makanannya. Kadang memang tidak dihabiskan, tapi membuat selera Hinata sedikit berkurang.

"Senior," panggil Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan sedotan yang masih berada dalam mulutnya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa senior selalu datang saat aku minum atau makan?"

Akhirnya, pertanyaan yang telah berkarat diotaknya, Hinata ajukan juga. Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak. Kemudian memandang serius wajah Hinata yang sedikit terkejut.

"Karena tidak mungkin kau mau menciumku dengan suka rela," Sasuke menghembuskan napas, kesal. Sedikit gerogi juga. "jadi... Ya, kau pasti paham."

.

Apa katanya tadi? Tolong ulangi sekali lagi.

 **.**

Ciuman tak langsung. Itu yang Hinata bisa simpulkan dari jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Karena tak mungkin bagi seorang Hinata Hyuuga mencium orang lain dengan suka rela.

Maka, seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang super jenius ini menggunakan cara yang bisa dibilang... keren dan absurd, untuk mendapatkan ciuman darinya. Dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Ciuman tak langsung yang berasal dari bekas bibirnya. Jadi saat Hinata minum seperti tadi, dengan menggunakan sedotan, dan Sasuke merebut dan meminumnya lewat sedotan yang sama. Otomatis, mereka berciuman. Jadi lagi, selama ini yang Sasuke lakukan adalah demi sebuah ciuman. Walau itu ciuman tak langsung, tak apa-apa.

Astaga. Hinata menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Hinata menatap onyx itu. Ada rasa heran dan takjub. Takjub karena usaha seorang Sasuke Uchihan dan heran, mengapa dirinya yang menjadi target.

Tunggu. Target? Sasuke selalu mengucapkan kata itu setiap bertemu dengannya.

"Senior," panggil Hinata lagi. "Umurku hanya terpaut beberapa bulan darimu. Berhenti memanggilu seperti itu."

Itu kalimat perintah untuk Hinata, yang harus dipatuhinya. Jujur Hinata suka memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Senior.

"Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata ragu. "Lebih baik."

Sasuke menyesap jus mangga Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya. Melihat bibir Sasuke mulai mendekat ke arah sedotan, mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dan ujung sedotan itu masuk ke mulut Sasuke. Mau tak mau Hinata mulai membayangkan saat bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke bertemu. Berciuman.

"Aw~" Hinata merintih sekaligus memekik tertahan. Dirinya baru saja menampar pipi kanannya sendiri. Demi mengenyahkan imajinasi absurdnya barusan. Demi Tuhan, Hinata. "Aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi."

"Silakan," ucap Sasuke disela-sela aksi menghabiskan jus mangga milik Hinata.

"Kenapa selalu berkata 'target' saat bertemu denganku, Senior?"

"Hmmm..."

Jus Hinata benar-benar tidak bersisa sekarang.

"Jadi..."

"Kau targetku, Hyuuga Hinta." Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat jantung Hinata berpacu dua kali lipat. "Kau, harus jadi kekasihku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan tanngannya dipinggang gadis yang tertidur dipelukannya. Tertidur? Tentu saja tidak. Lebih tepatnya pingsan. Ya. Pingsan. Setelah Sasuke menyatakan maksud dari perilakunya belakangan ini. Sang gadis, Hinata, wajahnya memerah hingga telinga dan lehernya, jantungnya memacu tanpa henti, kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan pandangannya memburam. Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap kepala Hinata dan menyenderkannya didadanya sebelum kepala itu membentur tanah berumput itu.

Sasuke mengamati wajah Hinata yang mendongak. Sengaja dibuat mendongak. Tangan kirinya bergerak ke dagu sebelah kanan Hinata, menahannya sebentar. Ibu jarinya meraba bibir mungil merah muda itu dengan hati-hati. Hal yang diinginkannya sejak dulu. Bibir Hinata.

Kepala Sasuke mulai bergerak maju. Bibirnya mengarah tepat ke bibir Hinata. Perlahan-lahan. Dan saat bibir keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa mili, mata bulan Hinata terbuka, terbuka lebar. Sangat lebar.

BIbir keduanya pun bertemu. Sasuke menikmati bibir Hinata. Lembut sangat lembut. Mengecupnya dan menekannya. Membuat Hinata kelimpungan atas ulah Sasuke.

Target tidak bisa kabur, batin Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke masih sempat menyeringai saat mencium bibir Hinata.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Hinata saat ini. Kalian pasti sudah tahu.

Untunglah belakang sekolah sepi. Aman.

THE END

.

.

A/N :

Beautiful Target - B1A4

Nggak melenceng dari tema kan? Ada kisseunya kok. Ciuman tak langsung kalian sama siapa? :D

Terimakasih, berkenan ripiu?

27.05.2015 – 03.06.2015

.

.

* * *

Side Story~

Sasuke kecil berjalan sambil memandangi jepitan perak kecil berukir bulan sabit ditangannya. Jepitan itu ia dapatkan dari dalam bungkus keripik kentangnya. Makanan ringan berhadiah.

Dibuang sayang, dipakai... hei, Sasuke itu laki-laki. Laki-laki sejati. Sasuke membusungkan dadanya bak model berjalan dikarper merah.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat seorang anak dengan rambut ungu pendek sedang berayun-ayun di taman dekat rumahnya. Seperti ada yang menggerakan kakinya, Sasuke melangkah ke arah anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu menghentikan ayunannya dan menatap onyx Sasuke. Amethyst bertemu Onyx.

"Ini untukmu saja," ucap Sasuke. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang ada jepitan itu.

"Cantik sekali," ucap anak kecil itu.

Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu, seorang gadis. Suaranya lembut.

"Pakailah."

"Rambutku masih pendek."

Suara gadis itu terdengar sendu. Tangan kecilnya meraih jepitan yang berada ditelapak tangan Sasuke. "Kau cantik walau rambutmu pendek."

Membidik Target.

.

.

Hinata menatap gerbang sekolah barunya. Konoha Internasional Senior High School. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara ingin pulang dan masuk. Ugh... perutnya mual.

Tangan kanannya menyentuh kepala bagian kanannya yang tersemat jepitan bulan sabit. Manis. Hinata memantapkan hatinya dan melangkah masuk.

Hinata yang notabene anak baru, kesulitan mencari ruang kelasnya. Hingga matanya melihat punggung seseorang yang berbelok ke arah kanan. Kaki-kaki mungilnya ia gerakan untuk berlari mengejar orang tersebut. Dapat. Menepuk pelan bahu yang tinggi itu, dan orang itu berbalik. "Permisi, Senior."

"Hn."

Onyx itu menatap gadis kecil yang tingginya hanya sampai dadanya. Matanya tertuju pada jepitan bulan sabit yang bertengger dikepala gadis ini.

Target ditemukan.

.

.

"Senior, itu minumanku." Hinata menggembungan pipi saat Sasuke merebut botol air minumnya.

"Aku haus."

"Senior, itu makananku." Bekal Hinata pun direbut Sasuke. Hinata baru sekali menyendok, memasukkan kedalam mulutnya, mengunyah dan menelannya.

"Aku lapar."

"Senior, itu tisu bekasku." Ya, itu tisu bekas melap mulut Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke bahkan tak protes.

"Senior, berhenti merecokiku."

"Tidak mau."

"Tidak mau apa tidak bisa."

"Target harus ditaklukkan."

"Senior itu lollipopku."

"Aku tau."

"Terserah."

"Bagus."

Menaklukan Target.


End file.
